Coming Out the Train
by Sienna Stevens
Summary: It took seven years and every year something changed, every year they were closer. The inevitable was going to happen, but did anyone noticed?
1. 1st year

**1st year, Hermione Weasley's POV**

The first time I went to pick Rose up from the Hogwarts Express, I came upon a scene that reminded me of the old days, when I also was in Hogwarts, when I was only a child attached to the books – not that I don't keep attached to them – and absurdly ignorant of the world. There were only two boys and a girl, but the scene seemed as absurd as it was familiar, because one of them was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy just doesn't walk accompanied by a Potter and a Weasley.

Albus, who looked exactly like his father, was in the middle, and I pitied his expression, one of profound exhaustion and fatigue. To one side was Rose, who seemed a lot like me, I must say, both in appearance and intellect, except for the eyes and hair, of course. Her eyes were the deep blue of her father's, in whose eyes I lost and still lose myself so often, and her hair was bright red, worthy of a true Weasley. On Albus's other side was a boy with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes who I knew to be the son of a Malfoy – Scorpius.

Rose and Albus were arguing, and loudly. I bet almost half the platform could hear their shouts. Poor Albus was forced to endure the battle cries in his ears, but he seemed quite used to the situation, as if it were a regular occurrence.

"Enough, you two! You've been fighting this whole damn year. Excuse me, but I need a vacation from your shouting matches, starting now! Happy holidays to you both." Albus, who had managed to shut his friends up, turned his back on them and started walking towards Harry, Ginny, and Lily, all three of whom stood next to Ron and I.

Rose and Scorpius glared at each other fiercely, as if each blamed the other for making Albus upset, and then seemed to decide simultaneously that it was not worth discussing further, turning their backs on each other and going to meet their families.

At that point, I said nothing, of course, but I knew what would happen from the moment I saw Scorpius Malfoy and my daughter exchange the same look Ron and I had exchanged as children.

* * *

><p><em>N  A: Okay, so this is the great beginning. I remembered this story when I was about to fall asleep, and then I wrote it almost a whole night. x) Please don't crucify me if it's horrible, ok? (: This fanfic will have about eight chapters, each one from a different point of view._

Hope you like it then, any review?

_See you in the next one, lots of love xxx_


	2. 2nd year

_**2nd year - Harry Potter's POV**_

It had now ended the third year of James, the second of Albus and Rose, and we - and when I say we, I speak of course of much of the Potter-Weasley clan: Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I, and of course, Hugo and Lily that would be entering Hogwarts next year - were waiting for the Hogwarts Express, which would arrive soon, bringing back my two children and my goddaughter.

As always, everybody's eyes were putted into us, but that was something we already got used to, over the years. People on the street greeting us, thanking us to save the wizarding world, calling us the Golden Trio and things like that. It didn't bother me, however. It was good to know that in the middle of all, we did something good, something to rid the world of darkness.

The express arrived at last, announced by the smoke and the noise that spread by the platform, and one of the firsts to come out was James, with some friends, who soon dropped out to run to us and embrace us. Yes, because although he denies this, James missed us so much as we missed him.

We had to wait some more time until Albus and Rose appear, accompanied as always by Malfoy. Despite the surprise that was when Albus - that doing justice to his middle name - was selected for Slytherin, Ginny and I were always very proud of him, despite not being the best student in class - this place belonged, of course, to Rose, and however much we amazed, also Malfoy - he had got good grades. The shock came when Albus came home after the school year and announced that his best friend was neither more nor less than Scorpius Malfoy. Ginny and I, again, didn't care, especially because I never judged anyone by name, I was was not going to do that now. "You know Dad, I think Scorpius is for the Malfoys as Sirius was for the Blacks," he told me one day. And I smiled at him. Maybe he was right.

Scorpius Malfoy was talking quietly with Albus, who was among the two, while Rose held the other side of Albus, without paying much attention to what the boys said. She was carrying an open book in her hands and seemed completely immersed in whatever she was reading - typical of the daughter of Hermione.

When they stopped, Scorpius wished a nice vacation to Albus, who returned, and cast a glance at Rose, who didn't even noticed.

- Happy holidays, Rose.

Rose seemed to have awakened from a trance when looked at Scorpius, almost to make sure that the words had actually left the mouth of the blond boy. She stared at him for a long time but Malfoy seemed to have concluded that she wouldn't answer, turned the back to her and began to walk away.

- HappyholidaysScorpius. - The words came out so fast from Rose's mouth that seemed to have run over each other and formed a only word.

The last thing I saw was Rose blushing and Scorpius throwing her a weak smile.

When Rose and Albus came close to us I could hear him ask:

- What the hell Rose, the first year you fought all the time, this year you didn't even talk to each other unless 'good holidays'. I really can't understand you!

- It's not to understand, Al. - Rose replied, before going to embrace her mother.

I spent some time after that day thinking about the look that Scorpius gave to Rose. I thought of anger, hate... perhaps contempt? As much as I tried, I couldn't understand, and the look that Scorpius Malfoy launched to Rose Weasley remained without sense for a long time to me.

Only much later did I realize what that meant.

* * *

><p>AN: Hii :D How are you? Well, I decided to publish the second chapter now, so I hope you enjoyed the Harry's POV :D Thanks for the reviews of Cassia and Rafaela, thank you really much, I can't express in words what i'm feeling. Thanks also for following the fic.

So, that's it *-* Hpe you like it.

Kisses and hugs and hope you comment.


	3. 3rd year

**_3rd year - Astoria Malfoy's POV_**

****Scorpius third year was over, and Draco and I were expecting the train, as in all the other years, as far away as possible from the Potters and the Weasleys. I never understood all the hate Draco kept from both. Since we got married, more for convenience than for love, Draco refuses to talk about anything involving the Potter and Weasley families. However, he respects them and never spoke bad of any of them to Scorpius. He also refused to say the word _mud blood_, which pleased me greatly. Despite the pure blood that flowed in my veins I did not consider myself superior to the descendants of muggles. This prejudice has died for a quite some time, especially when two _mud bloods_ and a _blood traitor_saved the wizarding world. However, before Scorpius embark on his first trip to Hogwarts, I heard Draco advising Scorpius to stay away from the Potters and the Weasleys.

Interrupting my thoughts, the Hogwarts Express has finally arrived, filling the platform of smoke and bustle of children, as the doors opened and everyone started out with their trunks and accompanied by owls, rats, cats or even frogs. After what seemed an eternity, Scorpius finally came together, as I expected, with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, who held in her arms what seemed like a brown ball of fur.

Despite what Draco said and what my blood made me say, I was never to take me by the rules and traditions. The only time I did was to marry the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Not because I did not want ... Draco, after all, has become a good husband, and despite not loving him when I married, I learned to do so, and also to respect him. After a while I think he also learned to love and respect me, after realizing that I was not a thoroughbred that bowed to the orders of her husband and that thought was superior to the rest of the world. After all, Draco had changed after the war, and had grown as well. So I never opposed to Scorpius friendship with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

The three were talking animatedly and smilingly, and for the first time, when they had to say goodbye, I observed a Weasley throwing a _good holiday_for Scorpius with a big smile. My son quickly returned, also with a big smile.

And for the first time, when Scorpius came up to me and huged me, I could see his gray eyes really shine, like never before.

Draco did not seem to have noticed anything, and I thanked Merlin for that. Because if that shine meant what I thought, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy would get into big trouble in the future.

Not with me. No. With his father, and with hers also.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, how are you? Here's another POV of the arrival of Rose and Scorpius to the platform. I hope you enjoyed. _

_Thank you like, A LOT, to dopsofpuresky *-* I really loved your review, it made me smile like, the hole day :D Hope you still read and still review! _

_A big thank you for all those o put the story on their favorites or in the alerts.. I can't say how much thankful I am to get readers like that. _

_Giant kiss to everyone, hope you enjoyed the cap. :D Do not forget to do a magical review *-* I'll be waiting, ooook? See you soon! (:_


	4. 4th year

**_4th year - Ginny Potter's POV_  
><strong>  
>The Hogwarts Express had just arrived at the time that I, Harry, Hermione and Ron crossed the passage which gave access to platform nine and three quarters. For the first time we were a little late because my dear brother decided it would be a good idea to get to sleep a few more seconds, which later become minutes. Many minutes. Typical of Ron Weasley. In fact, if Hermione didn't have trowed water over him I think he was still there at this time... Lying in bed, sleeping like a rock.<p>

We ran to the front line, where so many other families expected their children to arrive from Hogwarts of another year of magic and adventure. I must admit, I miss those times. Times when our greatest responsibility were the work of Transfiguration or History of Magic, which breaking the rules was our main hobby. But time passed and we grew old. We won responsibilities, we got married and had children. A smile appeared on the corner of my lips thinking of them. Now they were all at Hogwarts for almost two years. James, Rose and Hugo in Gryffindor, Lily in Ravenclaw and Albus in Slytherin.

I went back to the present when I noticed that James, who was now in his fifth year, was the first out of the Express and was accompanied by his best friend since first year, Alice Longbotoom, daughter of Neville and Hannah and that should be one of the few people that James never dated. Yes, I'm a mother. And mothers knows a lot. However I always wondered if there was something there more than friendship... well, but it doesn't matter now.

After left Hugo, Lily, Dominique - daughter of Bill and Fleur - Sally Jordan - the daughter of Lee - and Roxanne - daughter of George and Angelina. My eyes drooped on the copies of The Quibbler Lily carried under her arm. Of course, what else could be expected from someone who shares a name with Luna?

Finally, always last, came Rose, Scorpius and Albus, and to my surprise (or maybe not) and all of those around me, this time it was Rose who was in the middle of the two boys, and was speaking with Scorpius Malfoy with a stubborn smile on the lips that refused to disappear.

The blonde boy saw us and smiled at us. At Christmas Scorpius had been spending a few days at our house at the request of Albus, who tortured us all days until we say yes. But the fear that we had at first proved vain. Scorpius had nothing to do with his father or grandfather.

Maybe that's why Rose always smiles when she looks at him.

Albus gave a hug to his friend and came to us with a smile. Now that Rose and Scorpius were friends, Albus didn't had to spent the day listening to their screaming. I suppose this was a great relief to him.

As for Rose, she approached quietly Scorpius which remained in his place, with his hands in his pockets, and left him a kiss on the cheek. Then walked away quickly, and I could see that Rose had her ears completely red. Scorpius, in his place, looked half stunned by what just happened, almost as if someone had punched him, and he had liked it.

- Happy holidays, Scorpius. - Rose said, half embarrassed.

And then I could see a big smile appear, and in place of the expression of surprise came one of pure happiness.

- Happy holidays Rose. - he returned.

And then they looked at each other one last time and both turned their backs at the same time, each one going to meet their families. But I knew that look. That look was once mine. That was the look I kept exclusively for Harry, almost pleading. Because at that time I was just a friend to him. And I wanted more, much more. A pleading look. Because I begged for him to realized that I really liked him.

It was then that I realized what they had not even noticed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi, hi, hi! :D So, another POV for you. I hope you enjoyed and that I'm not disappointing anyone, right :o__A big kiss to all who follow the fic, even those who don't review. Thank you all._

_I hope you review :$_

_Big kisses guys, and see you in the next one. _

_P.S: Thank you for all those who put the story in their favorites or in the alerts, it keeps fascinating me how many you are D:_


	5. 5th year

**_5th year - Draco Malfoy's POV_**

In the fifth year of Scorpius, it would be to expect him to win some sense into his head and realized who he is, rather, with who he walks with and who chose to best friends.

A _Potter_ and a _Weasley_.

It is unthinkable for any wizard that a Malfoy, a Potter and Weasley could be friends. Worse, best friends. More unthinkable was still that a Malfoy would spend Christmas, worse, that he _wanted_ to spend Christmas at Potters' house... or Weasleys'. Whatever. But even worse was that Scorpius Malfoy, my only son and heir, liked them. _All_ of them. And it is common knowledge that there aren't just a few Weasleys.

So it was with disappointment that I saw Scorpius leave the Hogwarts Express back together with Potter and Weasley.

All my life I refused to force my child to choose the way I think it's right or that I want for him. Rather, I did what my father never did: always gave him the freedom to choose what he thinks is the right thing and what he wants. However, before he came to his first year at Hogwarts I warned him. I warned him repeatedly. I warned him to stay away from the Potters and the Weasleys. But Scorpius never liked to adhere to rules.

Scorpius was never like me. Maybe I was disappointed at first, but then not so much. I wanted more and better for my son than what I had. I didn't wanted him to be like me. I wanted better for him than a scar on the arm in the shape of a skull and a snake that proved to all who watched what I really was, what I had always been. What I still was. A traitor.

When Scorpius' owl arrived, after he being sorted, and I knew he had entered Slytherin I was happy for him, after all, honor the name of the Malfoys. But then I knew who had also enter to Slytherin. Neither more nor less than Albus Potter, the son of the hero of the Battle of Hogwarts. So far I have not figured out as someone half Potter and half Weasley went to Slytherin, but what I know is that Potter Jr. became the best friend of my son. And after a while Weasley Jr. too.

Scorpius was smiling and happy with his life and came while speaking with Potter and Weasley. Unlike other years, instead of saying goodbye to them and walked to us, he was greeting all the Weasley and the Potter. A-L-L. And I saw that they really liked him. _Almost_ all. Ron Weasley looked at him as if he wanted to pull his neck off. How one day he looked at me too... As he still looked at me.

But what really caught my attention was when my son and the daughter of the Weasley said goodbye. They looked up briefly and then Rose Weasley literally threw herself onto my son's hug, and even from this distance I could read her lips when asked:

- You'll write, won't you Scorp? Promise you write!

And after what seemed like ages they came apart, and my son waved to them all and began to walk up to us with a huge smile on his face.

I saw Rose Weasley follow him with her bright blue eyes and a smile in the corner of her mouth. Almost as if to ask him not to go, almost as if she begged him to stay with her, almost as if she loved him.

And then I realized that Rose Weasley didn't like to follow rules too.

But I can always have seen it wrong.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OMG, I really hope you enjoyed it, because I wrote the whole chapter and then clicked on any button and deleted everything. Conclusion: I had to write everything again. I tried to write it as the first but eventually I may have forgotten some things. I hope you enjoyed anyways. :D_

_A huge thank you to ALL of you who are on the other side of the computer, reading this. Love you like... A LOT. *-* Don't forget do review :D You know I love it. _


	6. 6th year

_**6th year - Ron Weasley's POV**_

Okay, if you really want to know, no. I don't like that _my_ daughter, _my_ Rose, walks around making friends with the enemy. I told her in her first year. I told her to stay away from Malfoy and to be better _than_ him at all... Not to be better _with_ him at all. And now my daughter had as best friend a son of a death eater. Merlin, where did I go wrong?

Rose had always been to adhere to rules until she meet that blonde oxygenated... Well, at least she had been sorted into Gryffindor, and had come to me when it comes to Quidditch, it must be admitted. This year she was named captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Malfoy had already past several times a few weeks in Harry and Ginny's house. In my house he wouldn't put a feet, as much as Hermione tell me to be polite and kind. _Kind_! _Kind_? By Merlin's underpants, he is a Malfoy! A _Malfoy_. But apparently James and I are the only ones to notice this _little_ fact.

It was the sixth year that we were waiting for Rose and Hugo on the platform and this was one of the few years that I saw Draco and Astoria Malfoy waiting for their baby pureblood close to us. Too close.

However, I forgot my hate for the Malfoys - just briefly - when I heard the sound of the Hogwarts Express getting to the platform, as in all years.

James was the first to leave, as always, accompanied by, no more nor less, than Alice Longbotoom, with whom he dates for almost a year, which is to say, is a big record for him. This was the last year of James at Hogwarts, and so I knew he was auditioning to join the Academy of Aurors, while Alice was going to become a healer at St. Mungo's. Why the hell is that even James made a good choice and not Rose? He chose a Longbotoom. Longbotooms are heroes, not traitors. Noticed the difference?

Then Hugo and Lily came - both in their fourth year - followed by Joane Finnigan, which from what I heard had a tendency to blow things up, and Jack Thomas, which appeared to be best friends. Even them! Finnigan and Thomas knew their place. Even Lily and Hugo knew their places! Did some of them get along with children of death eaters? _No_!

But what really freaked me out was seeing Albus getting out of the Express not accompanied by Malfoy and Rose as normal, but Julie Finnigan. What the hell? But then if Albus was not with Rose she was...

I didn't like _at all_, _nil_, _nothing_, and when I say I don't like something you can believe that something is gonna go wrong, when I saw that Rose and that bloody traitor Malfoy were _together _and all _alone_. Too _close_ and too _alone_ to my mental health. And if it wasn't Hermione - Saint Hermione - hold me by the arm, foreseeing the scene that would set in the middle of the platform, I would have gone there and twisted the neck of that half bowl bastard. _My_ Rose still had the indecency to give a kiss to Malfoy - on the cheek, by my holy health! - and gave him a look that I didn't like it at all. _And when I say nothing, it's..._ Oh, I think I've thought about this more than once.

I do not know how long they were embracing, eyes closed, and my anger was growing up and up, and if Rose did not let go at the right time, I would have quit running and... well, it's best not to think about these things now.

When Rose came from the claws of Malfoy and came to the security of the family I took a deep breath as Hermione taught me, and I counted to ten. Although I gave up when I got to number two. These things never worked well with me.

But what mattered now was Rose. Everyone knew the best for them, everyone knew their place, everyone knew to stay away from wrong and forbidden, why, by Merlin's underpants, was Rose different? Why did Rose chose for a friend precisely a _Malfoy_? But this vacation would be different. I would show Rose what was really good for her.

And my concept of _good_ is certainly not a son of death eater, pure blood, oxygenated and blonde Slytherin. No. My vision of _good_ was very far from it.

But with time I learned that Rose had other concepts of _good_. Concepts extremely opposite to mine.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ahhh, I couldn't resist any longer and had to post this chapter * - * I really liked writing the POV of Ron, I hope you also enjoyed :$_

_So that's it, we're getting to the end * - * Thanks to all who have stayed with me until the end. UHAUSHU x) Don't forget each review takes me a huge smile of my mouth whenever I read one of yours :3_

_See you in the next guys. :D_


	7. 7th year

**_7th year - Rose's POV Waesley_**

It was the last trip on the Hogwarts Express, the last for us. And the past seven years at Hogwarts seemed to have flown. It was inevitable to recall what happened and especially how the hell a Weasley and a Malfoy fell love.

In the first year we shared a hate that could kill and the only words that we were able to exchange were shouts and screams that spread through the whole school. In the second year the screams stopped and they were followed by contempt. We acted as if the other didn't exist, a futile effort to stay away from each other. We realized later that fate was already traced and that there was no escaping.

Then things began to change. We began to realize that we weren't our parents and that we didn't had to act like them. We decided to end a fight that was not ours, which had never been, and that it wasn't our duty and much less obligation to fight for it. Without understanding how, became friends, then best friends. In the fifth year came the mad jealousy when the number of girls with who Scorpius dated for week began to matter for me more and more, and he had come to find as many defects in Seth Wood as he could. But none of us realized what was already obvious to many others... As Albus. He don't use to talk about it but I know that he knew Scorpius and I liked each other even before we realize ourselves.

In our fifth year came the first kiss, Wood was already forgotten and put in the past as well as all the other girls who had been with Scorpius. Confusion settled... None of us knew what to do, what to feel or what to think. It was forbidden. Everything was forbidden. What we were feeling, what we were doing. We have avoided each other for a week until it was no longer possible. We both knew that no kiss meant as much as that.

After this kiss come more, and more, and more. And when we realized we couldn't avoid keep our mouths together every empty hallway. The forbidden no longer made sense, it was no longer important. And then we started dating. Never, but never in my life will I forget the first time we entered the Great Hall holding hands and all heads turned to us. Seconds later the entire Hogwarts knew that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were dating. I dare to say that we were at Hogwarts grounds of buzz for at least two months. The fan club of Scorpius wasn't happy, especially when our relationship began to last. I swear one day I heard two girls plotting a plan for my premature death. Anyway...

There were bets on how long we'd last, and I can say that none went beyond the first week. But we lasted. We lasted until today and I hope we last much, much more. Because I can say with certainty that these were the best years of my life.

As for the family? Albus already knew, of course. I don't know how, but he always knew. Lily never cared much about these things, but was happy for me. Hugo and James took longer to digest the news, but Hugo realized that he really made me happy, and realized that there was nothing he could do. I think he still has hopes that our father murder him when we tell him. About James... well, it's better not talk about it.

I was not afraid. At least not much. What was the worst that could happen, right? My father put me out of house, disinherit me and still kill Scorpius? Well, it could be worse, right?

Dark humor. It's one of the disadvantages of spending time with Slytherins. Worse, when two Slytherins are respectively your boyfriend and your cousin and best friend.

I went back to the present when I felt my hand being pressured by another. Scorpius and I were practically the only ones who were still in the Express, toward the cabin door, gaining courage to go towards reality. Not that we had a great hurry, in fact, none of us was in a great hurry to be killed.

For a moment my blue eyes met the gray ones and so we stayed a while and then we smiled. Since some time that words were not needed, a look spoke itself. We smile at each other and I knew that everything was going to be fine, because we had each other. Cliché no?

When I finally got out of the Hogwarts Express for the last time we meet with reality. Our families, each on his side. And we held hands, practically shouting the word "HEY, WE DATE, OK?". I ignored my fear and my anxiety. I ignored all the feelings that went through me that weren't my love for Scorpius. Because it was so we would go over everything. Families, traditions, rules... Everything was overcome by love.

Or at least, so we waited.

I first tried to find my mother, and as always, she was smiling. She always smiles at me, no matter what. I think if I wanted to marry a mountain troll she would let me, as long as I loved him, of course. Aunt Ginny seemed to smile as well... Uncle Harry was serious, but didn't seem upset, he seemed resigned. And then I got to the one I feared the most. My father.

Ronald Weasley was a guy who could be considered worse than upset. He appeared more like... Enraged. Yes, the willingness to kill me was there, along with anger and desire to kill Scorp.

I ignored everything, cleaned it out of my head as soon as I could and walked up to them, still holding hands with Scorpius.

- I don't know and I don't want to know what you think. I don't care if he is a Malfoy, I don't want to know if he is a pure blood, much less I have anything to do with your childhood fights. We are both grown up and know what we want. So... - Deep breath - Scorpius Mafloy and I date.

And that's when the bomb exploded.

But what none of them knew was that they could do whatever the hell they wanted, there was something I had learned from each on of them, with each member of my family. That love was the most powerful weapon of all.

And thanks to Merlin I had this weapon. Scorpius and I would win this battle because of that. Because it would be fought with love.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OMG OMG OMG. I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED. I hope that hasn't been very mellow ;\ And I hope it has not disappointed. This is not the last chapter *o* I was not going to leave the fic without the POV of Scorpius HOTTIE Malfoy, right? Then there will be one more chapter (:_

_In the last one I promise I will answer to all your reviews, and you know I love them, and I love you *-*_

_So, one more to come :D Se you in the next one guys, lots of loooove *-*_


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue - Scorpius Malfoy's POV**_

17 years later

I can't describe how strange it is to think in the past. Thinking about what happened, how it happened and all the consequences of my actions. Well, although not all the consequences were bad.

I remember the first time that Rose faced her parents and almost all the family at the end of our seventh year. Yes, it was strange to think that all this has been so long ago. It past 17 years... Anyway, I remember the face of Rose when she was facing her parents. Determined. Yes, she was quite decided, as if nothing and no one could change the decision she had taken. I also remember our hands clasped, her smile, her smell... But that's not all I remember. I also remember the look of my father and my mother, and the looks of her entire family. It was then that I realized how difficult it would be for us to be together.

But we did.

Against everything my family wanted. Against everything her family wanted... Not that I care for anything they wanted. Rose. Rose was all that mattered... It was always her. Always. And against all odds and after many fights and arguments we made them all realize that no matter what they did: Rose and I would be always together.

I remember the day we got married. My mother and her crying together, Rose also did almost cry just looking at them. Rose... That day she remembered a goddess, a goddess redhead dressed in white and with flowers adorning her hair. And I can never forget the first day she was called Rose Malfoy. I also remember that her eyes filled with tears at this moment, as if realizing that we hadn't to fight more against our own families.

Then we bought a house because none of us would like to move into the mansion of the Malfoys. This tradition irritated me like hell. I think my father was not too upset when we said we would not live in the mansion. At least not more upset than he was when I married a Weasley. _My_ Weasley.

Something that I won't forget was seeing Wood talking to Rose in Diagon Alley, while I went to buy a book for her. His voice echoed through my ears, like an annoying mosquito _How's my favorite Weasley?_ Ah, but don't think that I kept silence. I came in and hugged her waist as I did so many times and I answered him with the biggest smile I had ever done in my face _Oh, don't you know Wood? __She's a Malfoy now. _And that was the last time Wood went my way.

Well, don't blame me. After all, I continue to be a Malfoy, and also a Slytherin.

When Rose became pregnant we saw with happiness our families gather for the first time at the Burrow for Christmas. Well, actually, I spend Christmas at Rose's grandparents' house since both we became friends, but seeing our whole family together, exchanging gifts and discussing the baby's name that was on the way made Rose cry all night - I think this effect was also from pregnancy.

When Cassy was born happiness could not be more on top. Families together, we together and with a baby. Rose decided to follow the tradition of the Malfoy's, more of her own will than mine, that always told her that traditions were not our strong, and she called her Cassiopeia. But really, everyone, including teachers at Hogwarts treat her for Cassy.

Rose become pregnant again after two years, and this time we decided to call him Aaron, so as to make our families happy. But she always said that our families didn't matter, and that she had decided on the name to Cassy this way because it was a part of me, and she wanted our children to be a part of us.

- Scorp?... Scorpius? - Rose's voice woke me from my flashback.

- Han? Sorry Rose, I was thinking. - I told her, placing a kiss on her hair.

She smiled at me.

- Never mind, it's just that the Express has just arrived.

My gaze found the large red and black tin surrounded by smoke that had just arrived at the station.

- It's not fair! She can go to Hogwarts and do magic and I still have to wait another year! Muuuuum! It is not fair. I also want to goooo. - Aaron pulled the mantle of his mother, with his red hair just like Rose falling over his gray eyes.

Rose bent down, with the same huge patience as always and smiled at him.

- Oh, so you mean you don't like to be with us? So mum and dad will be sad. - she pretended a hurt face.

- Muuuum, I'm not five years anymore, it no longer works!

- C'mon, c'mon... Your sister is going to be here soon, so be good.

- She's in Slytherin. - then he lay out his tongue - I'll stay in Gryffindor! I'll be strong and courageous, you will see mum!

Both burst into laughter at the same time I saw her. Cassy was accompanied by a boy and a girl, Adam and Abby Potter, Albus children, still wearing her Slytherin uniform. As soon as she saw me she gave me a big smile and started running, her long blond hair leaving a trail behind her and her blue eyes on me.

I open my arms, ready to embrace her. She jumped into my lap with her arms around my neck.

- Hey, how was school? - I asked her.

- All right dad. It is exactly as you said! It's so magical!

I smiled and my gaze met Rose's. Yes, that place was magical. Only magic could join a Weasley and a Malfoy.

And the greatest magic of all is love.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is it, the great end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. _

_**Cassia4u:** Thank you *-* I really imagine Scorpius and Rose's relationship starting kinda like Hermione and Ron's. :D It's great you liked it too. _

_**Raafaela:** Thaaanks *-* I know you love it because of me muahahaha :D Thanks for following, like always s2_

_**Dropsofpuresky:** I'm glad you like the POV, I found this was a great way to show their story through others eyes. You got all Draco, Astoria and Ron's POV :D Sorry I didn't put the children ones, put it was only 7 years ;\ Thank you so much for following :D_

_**Amama123:** hahaha, so now you got all the POV :D Hope you enjoyed them all. An thank you really much for all your reviews, it meant a lot to me to know that you were following *-* You got what you wanted ahaha (: I had already wrote the last chapter when your review came, so I past like 5 minutes laughing because you were almoust reading my mind :D Lots of kisses for you (:_

_**Lovelikewoe13:** *o* I love them two, I just think they are so perfect together. Thanks for following and reviewing :3_

_**Myhorserockyrocks:** Thank you really much :DD _

_**LoveIsThis:** I'm glad you do (:_

_**LJG526:** hahaha, I always do, as long as people keep reading ;D_

_**AMessofPickles:** You really liked Ron's POV? hahaha, I always imagined his reaction to this hole ScorpiusxRose thig like that :D Hermione's POV is the firt one ;] I'm terribly sorry about the grammar, I'm Portuguese you know, so it's kinda hard for me with the grammar and stuff like that, sorry about any mistake. :\ You did liked Rose's POV? *o* I really enjoyed it too because I could finally explain all the stuff going on between Rose and Scorpius :D Thanks for your reviews and thaaanks for following the fic :D Big hug for you :3_

_**Veronique Ruthven:** D: Never noticed that, I will correct it as soon as possible. Right you are :D Hope you like the story (:_

_**M0ckingbird77: **I'm really glad you liked the story :D How can you not love Hermione and Ron? :o They are sooo cute, and plus, they made Rose ^^ Thanks for rwvieing and for liking and for reading, just, thaks for ALL really :D Big hugs, and hope you liked the Scorpius POV *-*_

_**xXxtellmewhyxXx: **I'm happy you like the plot and I'm terribly sorry for the mistakes :c Really, thank you for understanding, because it is difficult, ended, to translate my stories to english. And every time I post a new chapter I know there will be numerous mistakes, but I can't do any better than this, and I guarantee you I'm trying my hard. I tried to find someone to translate my fics, but, well, there weren't many volunteers, it's more common to see people translating english to portuguese, and not the opposite. Anyways, thanks for giving a chance on my fics, even if the english sucks (I know it does) Big hugs (: _

_Finally I want to thank all those who followed the fanfic, those who commented and those who didn't also. And the greatest of all the thanks goes to jk Rowling for having created this fantasy world and has shown us all that magic exists, no matter what everyone says._

_Big kisses to all of you. And never forget that magic lives in our hearts.. Always._


End file.
